


Sweet Mild

by SigSig (NanakiBH)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Discipline, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/SigSig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The better the behavior, the better the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mild

He had ways of rewarding Kau for doing something well. It was getting rare that he found something he did against his liking, really, so he had to find creative ways to appreciate him. For any regular slave, a reward would have been leaving them alone for a few hours. Not with Kau, though – he got far too lonely when he was left alone for extended periods. He was patient, for sure, but he always wanted to be by Arbitro’s side, always craving his attention.

He played with him often, in more ways than the usual sense probably implied. Kau was the best pet because he could do all sorts of wonderful things with him. When he was especially cooperative, Arbitro would produce a treat from his pocket. What had started as a method used for disciplining had turned into an indulgence, and Arbitro indulged him often. Before too long, it seemed that even the sound of the candy’s wrapper rustling in his hand alone could have Kau excitedly hopping up and at his side in under a second, chin tilted skywards expectantly.

When there was no treat, Arbitro couldn’t help but chuckle softly at his pet’s cuteness and tap at his bottom lip to let him know there wouldn’t be any candies. His disappointed face was even cuter than his expectant face, if that were possible.

Maybe he just liked the attention and the meaning behind the candies more than the treats themselves. Arbitro enjoyed them himself, so he couldn’t blame him if he liked them, but it made him happier to believe that the needy look was more for him than any other reason.

“Kau,” he cooed, rubbing behind one of his ears, “you’re such a good boy.”

It was late in the evening and Kau was looking a little tuckered, but no worse for the wear. He leaned into his touch and sighed, his expression completely serene. Like that, his lips rested relaxed over his gag and his brows softened out evenly, making him appear as youthful as he was. It was easy to forget how young he actually was behind the leather mask and under the other scant leather bindings that were probably more typically suited to someone much older and different than him.

Arbitro ran a thumb along his bottom lip and Kau’s lips quirked up at the corners.

“Do you want a treat?” he inquired, and if Arbitro had held any doubts about it in the past, he was definitely certain now that Kau could adopt a devious expression, even from behind his mask. ‘Treat’ was a word that could hold so many meanings, after all.

He hadn’t lifted his hand yet and Kau brushed his lips tantalizingly over his fingertips, silently begging to have the gag removed. To his relief, the thumb at his mouth disappeared and he felt Arbitro’s fingers swiftly working to remove the mouthpiece. It was set somewhere inconsequential that Kau couldn’t see; all that he cared was that he could move his tongue freely in his mouth again and wet his lips.

Arbitro was partly grateful that he couldn’t notice the way he openly stared at him then, following the very slow movement of his tongue across his lips with an intense interest. Kau nibbled lightly on his lips, pressing them together and releasing to bring the blood flow and feeling back into them. Arbitro reached out and traced his thumb along them again, watching the way Kau shivered slightly at the touch. They probably still tingled.

There seemed like no better opportunity for a kiss. Gently, he threaded his fingers together at the back of Kau’s head and lifted him up slightly to bring their mouths together. Kau’s hands were still held bound behind himself by his cuffs, but he managed well sitting on his shins with his back arched in a wanton curve. He kissed him back eagerly, mouth open and a little clumsy, but with full determination. 

Deciding to be a little gracious (or perhaps selfish), he slid his hands down to Kau’s hips and lifted him effortlessly into his lap. The boy was just so small and easy to move around. Was there any end to Kau’s cute points?

His mouth was soft and warm, his tongue a curious, wet combatant against Arbitro's own. He theorized that everything Kau knew about kissing had been learned from him because the first time he had seriously kissed him, Kau was a complete mess at it. There had to be something he didn't do instantly at a completely satisfactory level and that was probably it. At least he had been easy to correct on that instance.

And what a quick learner he had been. If there was one thing Arbitro was thankful for, it was that Kau had never lost a certain amount of that eagerness and clumsiness that accompanied his kisses. They were wonderful and deep, enough to make his head swim, but still often too open-mouthed and a little crooked, missing their mark and finding their way to the corners of his mouth.

Gently, but just firm enough, he grasped Kau's chin between his fingers and broke away with one last long press of lips against lips. Kau was left in his wake panting, gasping softly as if that had been some great exertion. Standing, Arbitro cleared his throat and straightened out the wrinkles that had formed in his suit, then reached down to yank lightly on Kau's collar, urging him wordlessly to the bed.

He practically rushed to stand (wobbly, swaying first, knees buckling a little) and fell back onto the bed. Arbitro would've laughed at the way he did it, looking so boneless and tired in a way. It was an odd day for him, though, having spent it mostly outside and not once having himself released from his bondage. Arbitro was sort of surprised that he'd even be so interested in getting on the bed for him when that usually meant he'd want to continue their activities in a more active way. He had to be way too tired for that by now.

No matter, that wasn't what he had in mind anyway. Kau would know in a moment, though.

Once there was an extended moment of silence, Kau did start to tilt his head around to try to catch a sound. His master had obviously gone somewhere. Preparing a bath? No, he wasn't in the bathroom. ...There, a sound from the kitchen. He felt his ears twitch at the sound of something and listened closer until he could discern that it was the sound of the refrigerator door he'd heard. And then his stomach reminded him of how very hungry he was with a rather embarrassingly loud rumble.

“Just in time, I suppose?”

Kau's cheeks flamed pink at his master's voice and he shook his head.

“Well I brought you something. Ah – here...” Something was set down on the bedside and Kau could tell it was a plate by the sound of thick glass on wood. No fork, though?

He stopped thinking about that when Arbitro suddenly flipped him over, though. He gasped quietly and bit his lip but then felt foolish when his master only began to unhook his belts. Each one fell out of their loops with time and he had the patience to wait with his cheek pressed into the pillow. With his head tilted that way, he realized he could smell whatever it was Arbitro had brought in with him.

Not wanting to appear as if he were too curious, he only tilted his chin up a little more and sniffed at the air. It was a sweet smell, but something far nicer than the little candies he mostly got treated to. It wasn't exactly meal food either, but it smelled so wonderful that his mouth watered at the thought of whatever it could be. His mind conjured images of things topped with fruit and frosting and baked to fluffy deliciousness. 

By the time Arbitro finished his job and he had his hands back, he realized he'd been drooling, so he wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his wrist and blushed.

Next to him, Arbitro sat himself comfortably up against the headboard of the bed with a few pillows arranged snuggly behind him. He touched Kau's hip and willed him onto his lap where he let him lay down and drape himself over him. Leaning down just low enough, he brushed his lips across Kau's to get him to raise his head and then reached over with a free hand to retrieve the mysterious delicacy from the bedside.

Patient, he waited until he felt Arbitro touching his lip as his way to tell him to open up for a bite. He obeyed and was at once surprised by the coldness of the bite of food that was placed on his tongue. It should have been expected, come to think of it, because he heard the refrigerator door. He just hadn't thought much of it. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, readjusting his preconceived thoughts to adapt to the taste he had now.

It was a mild taste, but as the mental image of what the food probably was began to form in his mind, the taste began to seem sweeter. The texture was light and a little crisp still under his teeth; once a baked treat that had been chilled to maintain its condition and flavor. The next bite had some cream along with it and Kau no longer had any doubt that his mysterious treat was a creampuff.

“Is it good?” Arbitro asked rhetorically, noticing the small smile that was beginning to grow across Kau's lips. His pet nodded back enthusiastically and opened his mouth for the next taste.

He was really indulging him with this, he could tell. Fruit now? This was some pastry-shop level of goodness. Ten to one, Arbitro was going to enjoy this by himself. But as they say, some things can be best enjoyed with others, right? That thought was so wonderfully assuring that Kau couldn't help but lean up and steal a sudden kiss.

Arbitro chuckled, pleased, and leaned down after he'd moved back so he could lick a bit of cream off the corner of Kau's mouth.

“So sweet,” he murmured, gently petting a hand through his hair. “But I really ought to stop giving you sweets like this in place of real food. One of these days, you're going to get fat. Or sick. And then I don't know what I'd do with myself. This makes me a really bad master, doesn't it?” He didn't pause in giving him another bite of the pastry, though.

Kau wished he could tell him that he didn't think that it made him a bad master at all.


End file.
